Due to the current state of VM telemetry deployment, there is a significant retrofit process that is required. Specifically, the decision to establish machine to machine (M2M) telemetry by a vending operator is typically made after that operator already has a very large and geographically dispersed deployment of VMs. This requires the field operations team to visit each VM in the network and perform all installation of hardware and telemetry devices and also to perform all configuration and parameterization steps for establishing network communications and valid VM monitoring. This is currently a loosely managed, mostly manual process with each technician keeping paper-based records and following an unmarshalled workflow.